Richard Chase
Richard Chase is the father of Melissa. He works as the chief of the Fire Department. He is voiced by Adrian Pasdar. Personality Richard Chase takes great pride in his job as a firefighter and is passionate about his occupation's history. Physical Appearance Richard is an adult man with a muscular build and broad shoulders. He has blue eyes and a strong chin, and his hair is full and brown, parted in the center with a slight wave at the side. While on duty, he wears a firefighter uniform in beige and neon yellow. While off-duty, Richard wore a turquoise, short-sleeved polo and a pair of black pants with blue and beige sneakers. His belt is black, with a square, gold-colored belt buckle. History In "Party of Peril", he attends Milo's Birthday party in case anything happens. In "Worked Day", he tells his daughter's class about his job as fire chief and watches in horror as Milo starts a fire with water. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", he takes Melissa and Milo on a ride in an antique fire engine that loses its breaks, which he blames Milo for. But changes his mind when they arrive at the fire engine museum. In "Missing Milo", Melissa calls him to ask if he has been called for anything Murphy's Law related, to which he replays no. In "Backward to School Night", he attends the event to hear of his daughter's academic progress when he, Martin Murphy, Eileen Underwood, and Ms. Murawski suddenly became three years old. He and the others are watched after by the kids until they revert back and reminisce about their children, who fell sleeping. In "A Christmas Peril", he meets his daughter at the mall to have Chinese food with the Underwoods and the extended Murphy family. Relationships Melissa Chase Richard is caring towards his daughter. He wants to make sure he prepares her for the future beforehand and does so by narrating his every move while driving, to 'lay down a foundation for when she learns to drive'. He's willing to listen to her, giving in when she points out how much it would mean to Milo to ride on the antique firetruck, although that doesn't stop him from speaking harshly about Milo. Milo Murphy Mr. Chase doesn't quite know what to make of Milo, and he tends to get irritated immediately when Murphy's Law causes things to go wrong around him. Aside from Elliot, he's the only significant character to point out, rather harshly, that things would have gone smoothly if Milo simply hadn't been around in the first place. In spite of this, Milo was briefly able to impress him after revealing his enthusiasm for antique firetrucks. Richard's pride as a firefighter won over his disdain for Murphy's Law, and with a little convincing from Melissa, he allowed Milo to ride the truck. After that disaster, Richard admitted that spending the day with Milo had given him a new appreciation for Murphy's Law, and he compared the condition to his own job as a firefighter. Martin Murphy Richard treats Milo's father as a friendly peer in spite of the fact that he has the same condition as Milo. When Milo quoted Martin about school and fiery explosions, Richard didn't quite make the connection and asked Martin where, exactly, he'd gone to school. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Party of Peril" *"Worked Day" *"The Little Engine That Couldn't" *"Missing Milo" *"Backward to School Night" *"A Christmas Peril" Season Two * "Spy Little Sister!" * "Milo's World" * "First Impressions" Trivia *Storyboard artist Ashley Michelle Simpson confirmed that his first name is Richard, which can also be seen in the closed captions of "The Little Engine That Couldn't". *He appears to be raising Melissa as a single parent. *As seen in his driveway in "Missing Milo", he drives an olive green pickup truck. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:M Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:The Chases Category:Humans